<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling Out For You by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742302">Calling Out For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [102]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>???/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [102]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling Out For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always the same; you watching his back as he walked away, screaming for him to wait, to at least let you say goodbye.</p><p>He never slowed, never showed any signs that he had heard your pleas.</p><p>The last time he had walked away from you was a week before Insomnia fell. You two had been dating for three years -- almost to the day -- when he had decided to break it off.</p><p>“I’m sorry, (Y/n).” That had been all he said, not even bothering to come into your small apartment when you invited him in. He had come for one job, and as soon as it was finished, he left. He left you, shell-shocked and on the verge of tears, to deal with the gravity on his words on your own, to deal with the last three years you two had spent creating together.</p><p>Three years -- since high school, you had dated him, sharing your deepest secrets, sharing your fears, sharing your hope.</p><p>Three years reduced to ash in under three seconds.</p><p>***</p><p>You had managed to escape the fall, but only barely -- and not without injury. You had managed to find yourself on the wrong end of an Imperial rifle, taking a round to your right thigh. It had been pure luck that you had been evacuating with a group of people, and that one of them had a medical background. He had patched you up as best he could at the time, and had told you he didn’t feel comfortable with you stumbling around on your own and had his son carry you from Insomnia.</p><p>You now sat on one of the couches of the Leville in Lestallum, an excited Amicitia clasping your hand tightly. You had met Iris a few times through <em> him </em>, and she had very quickly become attached. As you listened to the younger girl chatter away, you couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>But it was quickly wiped away when a voice reached your ears.</p><p>“(Y/n)?” Noct’s voice shook -- with relief or something else, you didn’t know (and didn’t really <em> care </em>) -- and you flinched, going to stand as his footsteps drew closer. As you had gotten up fairly quickly, and the fact that your leg had yet to fully heal, a burst of pain shot up your leg. With a wince and barely contained whimper, you limped towards the stairs only for arms to wrap tightly around your waist, holding you against a chest.</p><p>“What happened?” This time, you knew by the tone of Noct’s voice just how worried he must have been. Yet you refused to answer.</p><p>It was about time it was <em> him </em> watching <em> your </em> back as you walked away. With a swift knock to his shin, you glared at him over your shoulder, and he was forced to let you go. As you limped forward slightly, you refused to speak still.</p><p>“The silent treatment, huh?” Gladio scoffed, eyes rolling hard enough you thought they would get stuck.</p><p>“Such a petulant display, Miss (Y/n),” Ignis chided. His words sparked a fire in your heart as you hobbled towards the taller male.</p><p>“You wanna talk “petulant”, Ignis?!” You snarled, grasping at his lapels to stabilize yourself. “Let’s talk about that <em> asshole </em> over there showing up on my doorstep and breaking up with me in two words! <em> Two words </em> , Ignis! No explanation, no chance to fight back!” Your voice had become a booming roar in the hotel lobby, rivalling a behemoth. “That motherfucker tore apart everything the two of us built -- he threw away three of the best years of my life, and seven years of friendship on top of that!” Taking a steady breath, you took a slight step away from Ignis, whose eyes had gone wide. <em> Noct probably never told him </em> . “You wanna know what was going through my head when Insomnia fell? I regretted not being able to say goodbye. When I got shot, I regretted everything I had done to make Noct leave. As I was bleeding out, all I could think of was his <em> fucking smile </em> !” Your anger had by now subsided into overwhelming sadness that filled every crevice of your being. Tears had started slipping from your eyes sometime during your spiel, and you wiped at them angrily before meeting Ignis’s eyes once more. “You wanna know what “petulant” looks like? Look to your <em> beloved king. </em>”</p><p>You turned from the green-eyed advisor, a snarl prevalent on your features as you stalked slowly towards Noct.</p><p>“I’m <em> done </em> calling out for you, <em> Your Highness </em> ,” you spat. “I’m <em> done </em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>